Regressos e Partidas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Amores, paixões, laços rompidos, laços reatados, regressos e partidas. Fic sobre o tempo que Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei passaram no Makai antes da morte de Raizen.


Tudo a seu tempo

Andava sozinho pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo. Nunca se acostumaria àquela prisão; mesmo que fosse tão grande. Parou diante de uma enorme janela de vidro e observou a paisagem negra do mundo dos youkais, com um ar, de alguma forma, nostálgico.

Em sua cabeça, corriam as lembranças de uma época próxima, mas que cada vez mais parecia parte de outra vida. Ele estava de volta, mas tudo era diferente e nunca voltaria ser como era antes...

Como era naquela época simples em que ele era o ladrão do Makai; Kurama Youko. Quando todos temiam seu nome. A inteligência fora do comum, a sensualidade já conhecida por tantos... Era esperto, mas de mentalidade estreita. A vida que conhecia era aquela.

Não se comparava a tudo que havia descoberto, apenas nos últimos anos. 15 anos... Um grão de areia em uma ampulheta, se comparado com toda a sua vida até então. Aquele tempo não era nada e, no entanto, foram aqueles os anos que revolucionaram toda a sua vida.

Quase se arrependia de ter aceitado aquela proposta. Ficar enclausurado naquele castelo no Makai, não era para ele... Nem para Shuuichi. Perguntava-se o que fazia ali. Mas sabia que qualquer dos mundos, Ningenkai, Reikai ou Makai, não eram para ele. De volta ao mundo dos demônios, teria ao menos uma missão.

Uma missão e parte de sua antiga vida de volta. Mas ela nunca voltaria completamente. Tudo estava mudado. Ele agora conhecia sentimentos, antes completamente estranhos a ele. Tinha amigos: Hiei, Kuwabara... Yusuke. Quando nunca havia tido nada além de companheiros de cama. Yomi havia sido um deles.

Yomi podia ter ocupado um lugar em seu leito com mais freqüência do que qualquer um dos outros, mas para Kurama nunca passara, ou passaria, disso. Estava cada vez mais óbvio que o outro youkai discordava dessa idéia.

Podia sentir a respiração de Yomi enquanto este acompanhava seus movimentos... Os olhos dourados vigiavam cada alteração, mesmo que mínima, na expressão do outro youkai... Kurama Youko sempre percebia.

E Yomi também. Mas, ao contrário da raposa, gostava de ser alvo dos olhos dourados. Os anos haviam feito com que Kurama Youko esquecesse quem era Yomi. Não importava. O youkai o faria lembrar e ver o quanto ele havia mudado. Sorriu. Era um desafio. Kurama sempre era um desafio. O mais cobiçado dos demônios voltava ao Makai.

Youko sentia como se pudesse ler cada um dos pensamentos do youkai cego que sabia achar-se a apenas alguns metros dele. Ainda o incomodava sentir aquela presença sempre tão próxima, como uma sombra, mas ignorava, fingindo ter-se acostumado. Ou isso, ou viver naquele castelo se tornaria insuportável.

Deu mais alguns passos, sendo imitado pelo eco dos corredores. E por ele; sabia. Se acostumava, mas estava cansado daquele jogo. Estupidez.

"Se quer me vigiar, precisa disfarçar melhor."

"Preferi não disfarçar. Queria ver quanto tempo demorava até você se manifestar."

"Sempre querendo me testar, Yomi... Já devia ter aprendido que esse tipo de joguinho comigo não dá certo."

O outro sorriu. Sabia que estava mexendo com fogo e gostava. Sabia também que, se havia algo que não deveria dizer era aquilo, mas, como sempre, queria ver até onde podia chegar.

"Como não? Eu consegui o que queria, não consegui? Você veio..."

"Apenas porque é conveniente para mim."

"Conveniente? Por que seria? Cansado da vida monótona de humano?"

A raposa prateada permaneceu em silêncio. Seu olhar não precisava de explicações. Yomi ousou encurtar em mais alguns passos a distância que os separava.

"Eu acertei, não acertei?" seu tom era perigosamente baixo. "Eu te conheço, Kurama. Te conheço melhor que qualquer um."

"As coisas mudaram, Yomi."

"É, mudaram... Mais do que isso, você mudou... Mas continua sendo previsível demais em alguns aspectos. Certas coisas são imutáveis, Kurama."

"Suponho que você se ache um poço de mistérios, não Yomi?"

"Você mudou, eu também. E o mais irônico é que eu mudei por sua culpa." Falou amargo.

"Não devia dizer isso nesse tom. Não foi minha intenção, mas eu salvei você. Sempre foi incapaz de evoluir por conta própria."

"Você pode achar que o que tivemos no passado foi apenas uma experiência efêmera, mas não pode negar que surtiu algum resultado. Nós nos conhecemos melhor que ninguém por causa disso."

"E é por isso que eu já estou adiantando isso para você. O que é passado continua no passado, se você me chamou até o Makai apenas com esse objetivo, pode esquecer."

Yomi agora estava tão próximo que os rostos de ambos quase se tocavam. O youkai pegou uma mecha de cabelos prateados do youko, acariciando-os saudosamente.

"Eu chamei você pelo que eu disse que chamei. Preciso de ajuda nesse impasse com Raizen e Mukuro, Kurama. Eu precisava da ajuda do melhor. E você é o melhor."

O Youko ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético.

"Então, sem segundas intenções?"

"Eu nunca disse isso. Só disse que o meu maior objetivo não é te levar pra cama. Isso vai ser apenas... Um bônus."

"E se eu te dissesse que eu não caio nos seus joguinhos? A não ser que isso seja do meu interesse, o que não é."

"Tudo a seu tempo. Você não pode negar a sua natureza, mesmo que tenha se apaixonado, Youko."

"Apaixonado? O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou sem mudar o tom frio e arrogante.

"Não vou ser eu a te contar algo que você já sabe. Só digo uma coisa, Kurama: tudo a seu tempo." Deu alguns passos na direção oposta, parando alguns segundos depois. "A propósito, Kurama. Se você às vezes se pergunta por que aceitou a minha proposta: foi porque você sentia falta do Makai. E você não sente nenhum remorso por ter concordado. A fonte dessa dúvida não é você, mas o seu lado... Humano." Disse a última palavra com um tom de desprezo que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

A raposa prateada permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto olhava a sombra do outro youkai cada vez mais distante. Seu pensamento era um só:

'Desgraçado! Acha que pode prever o que eu penso! Pode esperar Yomi... Dê um tempo ao tempo e veremos se você ainda mantém essa pose..."

Mas a verdade era que Yomi alcançara seu intento: dissera algo que deixara o Youko intrigado.

"Apaixonado? O que ele quis dizer com isso?"

xXxXx

"Levante-se!" vinha o grito imperativo, quando o corpo do outro sequer havia tocado o chão ainda.

"Cale. A. Boca." Devolvia com uma resposta atravessada. Sempre.

O pequeno youkai do fogo mexeu-se com agilidade e aterrissou silenciosamente sobre as duas pernas, já em posição de ataque. Mukuro sorriu; ele estava cada vez melhor.

"Você sabe como são os resultados das nossas lutas. Não sei por que insiste."

"Você pode ter força superior à minha agora. Mas você sabe que eu ainda vou ser superior a você."

"Algum dia, não agora. Por enquanto você podia aceitar estar sob o meu comando." O tom majestoso da ruiva era natural, típico de alguém que sabe o poder que tem.

"Eu não aceito ordens de ninguém." E partiu para o ataque.

A ruiva desvencilhou-se com relativa facilidade.

"Desista por hoje, Hiei. Estar aliado a mim ainda é conveniente a você. Deixe as coisas assim, por enquanto."

Os olhos vermelhos do youkai adquiriram um brilho mais intenso de fúria à menção da palavra aliado, mas deixou passar. Afinal era verdade que aquela situação ainda era conveniente para ele, mas quando chegasse a hora certa...

E, enquanto esperava, era sempre bom provocar...

"O que tem de tão conveniente em estar aliado a você? Se você fosse tão forte assim, já teria derrotado os outros dois há muito tempo. Você precisa de mim aqui, mas ainda não sei para quê. Não estamos fazendo nada!"

"Estamos. Esperando.Tudo a seu tempo, Hiei... Quando chegar a hora certa..."

"Hn." Fez o outro ao mesmo tempo em que virou as costas e desapareceu.

A hora certa parecia não chegar nunca pra ninguém.

xXxXx

Abriu o livro.

Seus olhos acompanhavam as palavras complicadas enquanto ele mesmo pensava em outras coisas. Seus amigos haviam ido embora e ele ficava para trás, sem sequer saber o que acontecera.

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei. Os três haviam partido para o Makai, cada um lutando de um lado. Era uma lógica sem nexo, mas Kazuma sabia que lutando um contra o outro, os amigos se sentiam estimulados a ir cada vez melhor.

Não entendia quase nada daquela história. O pouco que sabia, haviam lhe contado de passagem, naquela despedida estranha com Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei.

Ficara sabendo do básico da história dos três reis do Makai, não sabia seus nomes, não sabia quem era quem, não sabia os motivos do conflito. Só sabia, sem entender, que um deles era ancestral de Yusuke e era quem ele ia ajudar.

Estranho pensar nos três amigos envolvidos em mais uma luta... Uma luta estranha. Um contra o outro e... Sem ele, Kuwabara. Não podia evitar se sentir deixado para trás, mas forçou-se a esquecer disso. Ele tinha uma vida agora. Efêmera, humana, comum, mas uma vida a qual se dedicar. E a promessa de que iria entrar para a melhor faculdade.

Não era como ir ao Makai e entrar em uma guerra de demônios que podia decidir o destino daquele mundo, mas era um objetivo. Por ora, bastava.

Olhou para o relógio. Havia combinado com Keiko de se encontrarem para almoçar juntos. Estava quase na hora; depois da partida de Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei, Kuwabara e a garota haviam se tornado amigos. Por que não?

Afinal tinham em comum o fato de terem ficado para trás... Pensou levantando-se da cadeira para ir ao encontro da namorada do melhor amigo; o livro jazia aberto esquecido sobre a mesa, sem que Kazuma tivesse registrado uma palavra sequer...

xXxXx

Yusuke se levantou com alguma dificuldade, limpando o sangue da boca com as costas da mão.

Maravilha. Aquele cara era seu pai; pensou irônico observando a figura selvagem de Raizen diante de si. Estava velho. Estava fraco. Não passava de uma sombra do que fora um dia. E ainda assim, lutar com ele era um desafio do qual Yusuke ainda não estava à altura.

Raizen arreganhou os dentes numa espécie de sorriso.

"Não se pode negar que você é meu filho, mas tenho até vergonha em admitir isso, depois de uma luta patética como essa. Você sequer pode me vencer mesmo no estado em que me encontro. Não volte a me procurar até que esteja mais forte."

E Raizen saiu dando às costas àquele que deveria chamar de filho. Aquele gesto enfurecia Yusuke mais que tudo e o máximo que podia fazer era constatar o óbvio: não havia nada que pudesse ser feito com a força que ele tinha no momento.

Levantou-se, sentindo a perna doer com o esforço. Só então permitiu que a dor circulasse pelo corpo cansado. Continuou em pé sem ceder, sob o olhar atento de Hokushin e dos outros carequinhas, como ele os chamava.

Virou-se.

"E aí carequinha, vamo treinar mais?"

Hokushin permaneceu em silêncio com uma expressão atônita.

"Mas você acabou de..."

"Rapadura é doce, mas né mole, não! Já vi que se eu quero acabar com esse velho, vou ter que conseguir acabar com você primeiro!"

O outro apenas sorriu, decidindo entrar no jogo.

"Você pode até tentar, mas nesse estado lamentável não vai conseguir nem chegar perto."

"Me observe." Ele disse ameaçador.

Hokushin sorriu. Tinha que confessar que, na primeira vez que encontrara Urameshi, não havia levado muita fé nele, mas depois que conheceu o rapaz... Em pouco tempo ele evoluíra para um estágio que o próprio Hokushin havia levado anos para atingir. O youkai se perguntava que motivos teria Yusuke para lutar com tanta garra. Rapaz estranho... Só podia ser filho de Raizen. Ninguém sabia o que esperar dele, mas todos sabiam que só podiam ser feitos grandes.

Socou, golpeando o ar.

Tentou um chute em seguida. Nada.

Pensou em usar o leigan, mas sabia que não teria resultado.

'Maldita habilidade de esticar o corpo!' Yusuke xingou mentalmente o carequinha.

O dia definitivamente não estava bom. Perdera para seu pai e agora ia perder mais uma vez para aquele carequinha. Se ele não conseguia fazer nada qual era então a utilidade de permanecer ali?

Yusuke ainda queria se vingar de seu pai pela interferência na luta com Sensui, mas sabia que os motivos de sua permanência no mundo dos demônios eram muito maiores que uma rixa pessoal.

Aquele impasse pela posse do Makai era algo que ainda ia abalar o mundo, ele sabia. Kurama e Hiei também.

Pensava em como os amigos estariam indo com Yomi e Mukuro. Estranhava pensar na possibilidade de lutar contra eles depois de tudo. Na verdade, estranhava lutar contra Kurama.

Hiei era seu amigo, mas sabia que sua relação com o koorime ainda envolvia uma certa rivalidade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iam acabar lutando para saber quem era o mais forte, por diversão, mas a sério.

Com Kurama era diferente. Não imaginava como poderia ser lutar contra o ruivo e evitava ao máximo pensar nisso. Era estranho demais.

O rumo que sua vida estava tomando era estranho demais. E pensar que tudo havia começado com ele salvando um garotinho de ser atropelado... Se ele tivesse sabido que ia acabar ali... Nunca teria acreditado.

Suspirou enquanto desviava de um soco de Hokushin. As primeiras coisas primeiro. Se quisesse saber como tudo ia acabar, se quisesse sair dali, se quisesse resolver sua vida, precisava antes derrotar aquele carequinha.

Esvaziou a mente e olhou o adversário e o lugar em volta procurando por uma brecha. Encontrou-a. Teria apenas alguns instantes e não pensou duas vezes antes de disparar o leigan.

Hokushin caiu a alguns metros dali, o ombro queimado pelo golpe que pegara de raspão.

Voltou-se para Urameshi com um sorriso.

"Você melhorou."

"Não o bastante. Você desviou."

"Não totalmente e há algumas semanas você não conseguia nem tempo pra disparar, quanto mais acertar. Você melhorou."

"Cê ainda não viu nada. Pra ter poder pra acabar com aquele velho eu faço qualquer coisa."

"Quem sabe você ainda consiga... Algum dia quem sabe chegue a hora certa... E você assuma o reino dele... Mas chega por hoje."

Dito isto, Hokushin virou-se caminhando em direção ao castelo de Raizen. Yusuke não sentiu a menor vontade de acompanhá-lo. Apenas permaneceu ali parado sentindo o estômago afundar com o pensamento de que aquele lugar um dia seria seu.

Não queria ter que pensar naquilo. Não queria pensar nas decisões que teriam que ser feitas, nos rumos que ele teria que tomar, nos amigos contra os quais ele teria que lutar. Virou as costas seguindo na direção oposta ao castelo. Queria apenas caminhar pelo Makai, sem rumo, e tentar esquecer, pelo menos por enquanto, o que inevitavelmente aconteceria quando a hora certa chegasse...

CONTINUA...

N/A: O que dizer? Começo de uma saguinha de YYH... Nem me perguntem o que vai acontecer porque nem eu sei direito... Só sei que eu fiz essa saga pra mostrar o que aconteceu no meio tempo em que o Hiei ficou com a Mukuro, o Kurama com o Yomi e o Yu com o Raizen antes do Raizen morrer. Vão surgir alguns casais no meio desse fic, mas eu não vou dizer quais... Já comecei dando umas brechinhas, mas ainda acontecem reviravoltas... Aguardem e verão. Aproveitando ainda pra avisar que vai rolar yaoi nesse fic e talvez lemon, mas só mais pra frente.

Acho que é só isso, quem leu por favor diga o que achou pra eu saber se continuo ou não.

E só pra encerrar: obrigada, June Briefs por ter dado uma lida nesse cap pra mim.

Lyra


End file.
